Cherish me
by Hgirl
Summary: Horatio Yelina. complete


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue.

_000_

Cherish me tonight

_000_

Yelina slowly walked down the crime lab's hallway. She has just asked the receptionist if Horatio Caine is in his office. He's supposed to be there. God, she hopes he is. She arrived at his office door and suddenly her breathing intensified. She can't comprehend why her body and her emotions immediately react when in his presence. She pushed the door and slipped inside. He made eye contact, smiled gently. No need for words. She understood. His eyes went back to his desk and he finished writing. Her hands were behind her back as she pushed the doorknob to close the door. He put down his pen and sat back in his chair. She walked over and, instead of sitting in front of his desk, she made her way behind him. His head turned to his side watching her every move. She ran her hands up his biceps to his shoulders and began to give him a massage.

"Mmm. you read my mind," he said in a gruff voice. He let his head loll back.

"Thought you could use a break-," she told him in a soft Spanish voice.

"Yelina, you're too good to me -", he said huskily "How- will I ever make it up to you?" He placed his hands over hers.

"Tonight," she muttered, slipping from under his grasp.

He leaned forward, caught her by the wrist and pulled her near him. She sat on the side of his desk, facing him. He slowly stroked her fingers holding her hand in his.

"Will do-" he answered in a gravelly voice and released her.

She padded back to the door and glanced at him. He got up, ambled towards her and stood before her. Horatio smiled lightly and she took him in her arms, hugged him. Nothing inappropriate, she kissed him on the cheek and pulled back to look into his ocean blue eyes.

She dreamed of running her hands through his burning red hair once more, to lose herself in his steely blue eyes, to place her lips on his. She told him softly: "I'll wait for you at home," never faltering her gaze upon him.

He held the gaze with her black coffee-colored eyes and replied "Okay."

She pivoted to open the door and he glared at her fountain of rich brown curly locks of hair springing across her shoulders. He got a visual of the last time he's stared at her gorgeous hair. Tonight would be another.

Horatio carefully entered the room. He took off most of his clothes in the bathroom and now as he silently made his way in the dark towards the bed, he wore his silk boxer shorts.

He delicately lifted the quilted velvet comforter along with the bed sheets and gently rested his back on the mattress. Then, lifting the covers once more, he slipped his legs under the sheets. He moved in closer to the woman lying next to him. She shifted in bed, turning onto her side but facing the wall. The moon, glowing in the sky, created a blue veil seeping through the soft drapes. It made her skin glow.

"You're home so late - I thought you'd call-" Yelina had a tired voice, coming out of sleep most probably, which made her accent a little stronger.

"I apologize for that- I just didn't want to wake you-" He touched her deeply with his politeness.

She turned to face him and said: "It's okay Horatio. I guess Frank needed somebody with him and you're a good friend."

"He did," he nodded accordingly.

"How's he doing?"

"Not good. I've never seen him like this-"

"It's understandable-"

"Yes, trust is a very precious thing-"

"And jealousy is dangerous," she said level-headedly.

"Specially when there's no reason to be." He paused and continued his trail of thoughts "Of course, it's not always the case-" Horatio thought about how his brother Ray had been cheating on Yelina. Would she have reacted the same way? Sending a woman to tempt him to see if it was true? No, she would have handled it herself. Maybe in a more direct way.

"I'm sorry I ruined our evening," he truly sounded sorry and it made her smile.

"I am too," she took his hand and placed it on her hip.

"Oh my." He swore he felt lace and silk and as he fingered around, he realized she was wearing a babydoll. Racy lingerie. Had she gone to Victoria's secret?

"I'm even more sorry now," he growled.

She turned in his arms, facing him. "Horatio-" Her beautiful long nails sprinkled with smoky white nail polish made their way down his shoulders, down his back to his boxers as she kissed him fervently.

"Yeah?" he responded throatily.

"I wanna go all the way this time - No holding back - On both our parts."

He was nervous. Mostly about what would come of this. He had broken down the barriers for many different things but this was the last one to bring down. He didn't see her as his brother's wife. He thought only of her as his. His love. He didn't want to disappoint her. He wasn't normally this self-conscious, this centered on his abilities. He found within the assertiveness he needed and delicately touched her soft stomach. To his touch, her stomach squirmed tight.

"Yelina-" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Horatio- it's just- I can't believe this is happening- you touching me- like this-"

"Me neither, Yelina, me neither."

They obviously both knew it was going to happen eventually.

Horatio gazed at her "Remember when you asked me what I would do if I found a treasure?"

"Yes, I do, you didn't answer-"

He enunciated "I will now. I've already found a treasure. and that's you." She smiled sheepishly.

Horatio continued, "I wasn't sure what to do about you, about my feelings for you. now I do. I'm going to be with you, cherish you for as long as you let me-"

She gave him a coy look, biting her lip.

"What?" Horatio rasped asking candidly.

"Cherish me tonight."

She smiled brightly and he did accordingly saying "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Many times, but one more won't hurt," she giggled brushing two fingers over his eyebrows, kissing his face as he explored her body with his mouth. She grinned, overwhelmed by his honeyed words.

He shifted and held himself above her as she slid her fingers tracing the outline of his jaw. She loved to rub over the groove above his upper lip. He lowered himself and kissed her faintly perfumed skin, lifting her camisole. He canted his head and eagerly caressed her body. Heat rushed, hearts fluttered and clothes were thrown and forgotten. They cloistered together in bed and crystallized their love. Horatio lips trailed the contour of Yelina's bust sending shock waves. It dawn on her that Horatio's cunnilingus showed a dire need for cohesion. She responded and was effusive to his enrapture to her. He was devoted in pleasing her. Her sultry kisses urged him to continue. There was no need for words, Horatio burned with desire and found her copiously willing to reach elation. They engulfed as he delved into her. Her pelvic muscles squeezed around him as their breathing escalated and his composure diminished. With infinite care he made sure not to hurt her. "Horatio!" she panted. He sensed her urge to have him deeper with more velocity. His blood boiled as droplets of sweat formed on his forehead. Their pulses were exhilarating and the breaths jagged. He gave her everything he could manage before his control was completely lost and their love culminated. The crescendo wasn't merely enough but there would be many other times to bring back the euphoria they felt at that very moment. Everything tightened and he felt like he was in heaven. The blissful feeling stayed and Horatio's gallantry returned. He rolled onto his back and cradled her in his arms. Yelina's smile coruscated.

Horatio crooned voice still hoarse: "There is no earthly love like this one."

Yelina walked out of bed and Horatio took this opportunity to take in her image. Her beautiful milk chocolate backside. She wasn't afraid of nudity and she couldn't careless if he stared. It thrilled her to have his eyes on her.

Mouth agape, the water gushed through the showerhead and flowed down Yelina's slightly curvy body, forming rivers and streams. Horatio watched through the diaphanous shower door. She squirted her favorite coconut scented shampoo in her palm and lathered it into her hair. The water suddenly stopped hitting the tiles. She stood still after turning off the shower taps. Morning had come quickly. Closing her eyes, she remembered his cute little nose, his soft lips, the light hair on his chest, his burly shoulders, his irresistible thighs, his tight tushie. She pushed the glass frosted shower door to grab her towel and the steam dissipated, condensing on the mirror. Still inside the shower, she wiped her hair and drew a breath as she caught Horatio watching her.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked amused.

"Long enough to lose my blithering self-control-" He watched in awe as she smiled.

Horatio leaned back in the small armchair in the corner of the bathroom where he had been observing. She dabbed her skin drying herself off. He could barely keep himself together. He let her play. Her scent filled his nostrils. He saw the shower gel in the shower stall. Angel by Thierry Mugler. She carefully stepped out onto the soft rug at the feet of the shower. God, she was divine. She wrapped the towel around her body and with a coquettish look she swayed over and sat in his lap.

"Why didn't you join me?" she asked with a sultry look.

He tried to remember what her voice sounded like when he hadn't heard it for a while and every time she'd speak, he'd be surprised how even if he tried to remember in his mind how pleasing it was, when she spoke, her voice was a thousand times better than he'd kept in his head.

He embedded her with his arms. "Because you'll join me later-"

She gave him a sideway glance that he could only interpret as a response to his over-confident grin. He downcasted his eyes for a mere second and then held a gaze with her.

"If it's okay with you-" he asked pulling down her towel to kiss her breastbone.

"Lieutenant Caine, you'll never be turned down-," she said with a chuckle.

"Mmm. Gotcha!" he grunted as he lifted her up in his arms. She flung the towel to the floor as they headed into the shower.

THE END


End file.
